The Other Summers
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: When Katherine, Buffy's fraternal twin sister, is no longer living in a L.A. with her Dad it seems she's going to have to learn quickly what it's like to live on a hell-mouth with vampires and demons. Will things change? Will the Core Four ever be same? And will Sunnydale be able to handle her? (Starts in Season 2 Episode 1)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**~Summary:**

**Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Buffy had a fraternal sister. It's set right at the beginning of Season 2 and read how she changes the Buffy-verse.**

**~Important Details:**

**I plan for this character to be interesting, flawed, and likable. Now, I am trying for Katherine not to be a Mary Sue and if any of you feel she is starting to become one please tell me and I will try my best to correct that because in my mind there is nothing worse than OC character gone Mary Sue. Also, I don't want her to be a Self-Insert Character either, like I stated before I wish for this character to come off as interesting, flawed, and well liked and a Self-Insert character is like a Mary Sue except the Mary Sue has super special awesome powers and everyone is in love with her. That's not very interesting and not my intentions.**

**Also, I've never read any of the comics yet and to be honest what little I've read about them doesn't seem very promising at all. I don't like the idea of our beloved Core Four splitting up and going separate ways. It makes me feel rather saddened. :-(**

**~Key:**

**Italics = thoughts, flashbacks, sarcasm, or emphasis on a word or phrase.**

**Bold = the meaning of a spell or something of that nature, to express page numbers and my author's notes.**

**Underline = to extremely emphasis a word or a phrase.**

**~Story: The other Summers~**

**~Chapter One: Prologue~**

The sun's shining in Sunnydale— don't get me started on the irony of that— the air's free of smog in this part in California, the little birds are flying around, the flowers are blooming in the late summer, and the wind brushing my blonde hair around my neck and shoulders.

I can't stand it here already. I miss Hemery in Los Angles, badly. That's where I had friends, a school where I already gotten used to everything, and a life. Now, I have to start over completely with everything in this stupid town that doesn't even have a Starbucks.

It's the first day of school and I am already painfully nervous. I don't know what to wear. I don't know what's popular here in this town. I'm deciding to wing it; I went with my black mini skirt, dark blue halter top with the bow at the back of my neck, and black boots right below the knee. I saw my sister wear something similar… at least it's a start.

I looked into my full length mirror attached to my closet door. My blonde hair frames my face, my lips are plump and pink, my eyes are even bluer looking because of my blue halter top, my skin is a healthy tan from the summer I spent outside and on the beach, my limbs are lean, and I have a somewhat athletic build.

"Perfectly skanky." I say with biting sarcasm. "Well, at least I don't look Saint Katherine today... that would be even worse."

I took a step out of my room wishing for the day to be over with already. I don't want to be here at least my sister had a time to make friends, but I haven't yet. I hope I can be included in her little group if I can't find my own. I wish my Dad isn't such a jack ass….

_I tried to block out those god awful noises of my Dad with 'his special lady friend' in the next room. I had on some clunky head phones and was playing my portable CD player to try and cancel out the awfulness assaulting my precious ears._

_I don't like to admit this because I see it as a form of weakness, but I was trying my hardest to cry. I thought perhaps crying my eyes out would relieve this horrible sadness; my Dad didn't seem to care one bit that whilst Buffy was shopping— I had enough of shopping my feet hurt— he thought it was a great idea to have sex with that woman while I was in the house. Do you know how big of a slap to the face that is? It's like not only have I forgotten your mother and moved on to some skank that works for me, and now I want to show that off to you and your sister._

_Of course, after that summer he said he wished for me to live with Mom and Buffy, so he and Suzzie Slut-bucket can have some alone time. Jeez, I can't stand him so much; he's such a selfish pig._

I pull up at the school with the car Dad gave to me for my birthday to try and buy my love when I was fifteen (which is the age you can get a license in California). Sunnydale High. This is nothing like Hemery High, I can already tell. For one thing, Hemery is bigger, filled with more people, and all different kinds of people that haven't grown up together all their lives. Yeah, this is going to suck, big time.

I step out of the car with a deep sigh after I park it. I ignore the wolf whistles of the assholes at my new school; stuff like that always makes uncomfortable... I'm not good with dealing with guys. Especially jerks that only want one thing. That would be sex if you can't fill in the lines.

I walk through the halls, looking at the mini map of the school, and at my schedule for the day. To say I'm confused is an understatement... this coloring, numbers, and windy twisty halls... ugh.

"Hey." A bright and friendly voice sounds from behind me.

I peek over my shoulder and notice that a bubbly and rather pretty brunette is standing behind me. I can already tell she's popular and perhaps even the head female here: the beauty, the expensive make up, the meticulously perfect hair, the designer clothes, and the shoes that would make even Jennifer Aniston envious. Yep, dead give away signs.

"Oh hi." I smile rather brightly trying to at least make one new friend. "I'm Katherine."

"Cordelia." She smiles and man those are some white teeth. "Nice halter top! Did you get it from Belk?!"

I am a little taken back. She is really trying to make an effort here and it's a little overwhelming yet comforting. I'm not sure what she's expecting of me, but I suppose I can be sweet and friendly. That's how you make friends, right?

"I did actually. It was on for twenty percent off... pretty cool." I smile hoping it isn't clumsy and uncomfortable looking.

There is a very short pause and she notices that I have a paper in my hand. Cordelia quickly notices that it's a map and a schedule. Good, no more awkward silence I hope.

"Oh! You're looking for Mr. Spate's class. It's right down the hall and past the library I'll walk there and you can tell all about how you found that brown bear back pack."

As we yammer on and on about fashion and her testing my cool factor I realize that there isn't much to Cordelia, but how to spoil the body either physically or economically. It's only small talk about meaningless things, but she's the first person to be nice to me and I have to respect that. Maybe she has layers and within her own good time will reveal a deeper side to her to the world.

Suddenly, someone bumps into me knocking over all of my notebooks to the floor. I immediately drop to the floor trying to scramble to pick them up too. I'm too shy to look up yet as we both say our apologies (mine's more of a mumble) and I try to avoid eye contact as long as possible.

"Gah, Xander, you klutz! You practically mowed over my friend Katherine here!" Cordelia says.

I look up because I know that name, Buffy told me that is what one of her friends goes by. When I look up his eyes are widen and his mouth is slightly open as if he is at a loss for words. Oh lord, I feel my cheeks heating up at his continuous staring, h-he's also too close to me. It's so weird… gotta back up.

"Here." He clears his throat and holds out his hand for me to grasp.

White hot embarrassment began to flow through me, so I'm standing whilst grasping my notebook and back up away from him. A straining smile with my eyes closed adorns my face before I slip into the classroom. I don't like how close he was to me.

Cordelia isn't in my class, thank god. I don't know how to explain to her that around boys I don't really know how to act that well especially when they're in such close proximity. Unfortunately, the boy named Xander is in my class; god, just strike me down now… especially when he sat in the desk right beside me.

"So, your name's Katherine, right? Can I call ya Kathy for short? Or do you prefer Kat? 'Cause either one is cool with me."

"I'm fine with… with either." I say softly as I pretend to search my bag for something so I don't have to make eye contact.

"You're pretty shy, aren't ya?" Xander says and when I peek up a little I see an amused smile and I nod feebly. "That's cool, you listen a lot and I talk a lot. Sounds about right..."

Gah, why is he so nice to me? I haven't even said a word to the guy and he just keeps yammering on and on. He's very comfortable with himself like he's used to talking to people that don't talk back.

When class is over I left the classroom and out comes Cordelia and I see she brought her posey to see if they approve... even though she's the leader. I smile as brightly as I could hoping it didn't look like I just previously had a stressful interaction with an overly friendly dude.

"Hey Katherine. This is Harmony, Alexa, Nicki, and Jenna."

"It's nice to meet you all." I continue smiling.

After that it's more of the discussing about fashion, expensive stuff, and a little bit of my life in Los Angeles. Although, it's apparent that Cordelia is top chick here because she doesn't let anyone get a word in edge wise. Thus with all of that accumulated I'm instantly bored… I want to hang with my sister even though she's gotten rather distant and bitchy this summer. I don't know, she hasn't told me or anybody.

"So what's up, Kitty Kat?" Xander comes up to me and hip-checking me when I got to my locker which happens to not be that far from his.

I ungracefully caught myself so I wouldn't crash to the floor. Man, his way of being friendly is becoming a bit silly and a little violent, but it's kind of cute. I have to give him prompts for that. Although, to be honest, he gets way to close for my comfort and I don't like it… mostly because he has poor hygiene.

"N-nothing. What's up w-with you?" I say quietly.

"Xander, what are you doing?" I hear my sister right behind him.

The boy, I swear, jumps like three feet in the air from surprise. My sister can be rather scary at times when she wants to be… especially this year, something must have happened to change her like this. I tried asking once and that ended rather sourly….

"N-nothing." He says obviously uncomfortable.

"You understand that's my sister, right?"

"S-sister?" He practically squeaks. "I-I..."

"Go." Buffy states and he scrambles off and away.

Why did she do that? She can't honestly feel protective of me? That's ridiculous on a phenomenally retarded level. I kind of enjoy somebody talking to me about things other than clothes for crying out loud. At least he wasn't making sexual advances and jokes at me. The guy is better, but he sure talks a lot... about himself.

"Hey Buffy." I say pulling out my math textbook.

"Don't 'hey' me." She says. "Why were you and one of my friends flirting back there?"

I supress the urge to roll my eyes before I speak because there is no possible way that guy or I was flirting. "I didn't know he was your friend and I didn't mean to move in on your territory if that's what you mean."

I slam my locker shut and head with her in tow obviously still pissy. I don't want to deal with her bullshit right now. She's always been so mean lately and it's like who stuck a rod up her ass.

"Territory? As if, I wouldn't date Xander if he was the last guy on the planet." Buffy says.

"That's really mean, but whatever." I say entering my classroom with an elongated sigh.

Ugh, I can feel the stress swimming in my veins. How am I going to deal with this when every time I try to make friends with someone real she chases them off? I guess I'll just hang around with Cordelia… or her group the Cordettes; it could be way _way_ worse… like me trying to form proper sentences with a face that's red as a tomato when I'm in a room with a bunch of extremely attractive and shirtless guys. Why that be wonderful and torturous at the same time.

I mean those girls are the most popular girls in school. I'd be a total bitch if I say that it's the worst punishment known to man as I'm working my way up on the popularity food chain. Yeah, I realize that… I realize that would be pretty bitchy.

"Hey, you've got to let me borrow those boots sometime." Harmony begins our conversation.

I have no intention of doing so; I don't trust her to give them back. I barely know her and plus I _just_ heard her talking crap about me in some guy's ear. It's not like I've ever heard petty insults before, but they still sting and feel generally terrible. It's the usual stuff: skank, too shy to function, and dumb blonde.

"Totally." I say not meaning one bit.

After class I tell Harmony that I'll see her later as I head onto the library to get some text books I didn't think that I would need, but I actually do. I slip in and I swallow thickly seeing a group of people in a heated conversation. My face flushes deeply as I inch a little to get away, but my sister brushes past me in an angry furry.

I wait quietly until this old dude turns around with a stressed look. I just blink wondering if I should leave since I feel so awkward here. I'm not talking here as in the library I'm taking here in this town… it's just so ugh.

"Hello may I help you?" The old man with the British accent asks.

That's when Xander hops off the table he was sitting on and wraps an arm around my shoulders causing me to feel uncomfortable especially with him pushing my chest up against his side. My brows are tweaked and I try to steady myself.

"Hey, it's my good friend, Kitty Kat!" He says finally ceasing in shaking me so terribly.

That's when I finally have the opportunity to push him away and straighten up a bit. It's also when I notice there's one other person I here as well… a redhead who's looking at me like I killed her puppy. What did I do? Is 'cause this nice goof is being super friendly?

"Hi… m-my name's actually Katherine." I mumble lamely.

God, why do I have to be such a social retard when it comes to talking to boys? I can't play it cool and I obviously have a hard time speaking. What's wrong with me? Lame words and sentences come out of my mouth all the time… I hate that so much about me.

"Well, hello Katherine… why are you here exactly?" The man looks confused as to why a student would be in the school library.

"I need an English 3 text book and a Chemistry text book." I say softly.

I got my text books and leave as fast as I can; awkward… awkward, that's what I am. Ugh, I cannot stand myself when it comes to guys around my age. With guys that are way too old for me like Mr. Giles I'm fine because they could never really be in the potential realm of dating. Which, obviously, brings me great comfort. It really does that is.

* * *

**•~xXx~•**

* * *

At home I lay alone on my comforter looking up at my ceiling with my hands folded on my abdomen. I want to cry to get these emotions out that are so thickly and heavily layered and built up in me. But I can't. I've never really cry… ever. It's just not something I do it's like my tear ducts are sealed off preventing me from gaining any sort of relief in the form of balling my eyes out.

It sucks because what I feel right now is the worst all time feeling anyone can emotionally feel: loneliness. It goes hand and hand with pain and I can't stand it. However, I don't know what to do about it. I just wish my Dad isn't banging the secretary chick, so I can talk to him… even if it's dumb and pointless stuff like sports even that would be fine….

**Author's Note: Does this fic interest anyone? Do any of you like it? Any expectations or thoughts? Should I continue this is FanFiction?**


	2. Off with the Head

**Author's No****te:**

**I had the weirdest shopping experience. When buying a strapless bra today I was going to try on my usual size which is a DD32 the sales woman who specializes in bras looks at my chest and the bra, shakes her head, and goes 'mmhmm'. I think in my head 'Wha…?' and she says "honey, you gonna need a G." My face just went tomato red….**

**I don't know why I told all of you viewers that, but I found hilarious looking back on it now. I hope you found this funny as well. :—P**

**~Thanking Reviewers:**

******•— Hope: I'm glad you like my fic. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. :—)**

**~Chapter Two: Off with the Head~**

I don't know what changed, but now the house is a little less awkward. Buffy isn't so mean or bitchy… and I'm a little bit better. I don't feel as miserable as the other day, but it's still not gone. However, school is always a sort of depressing atmosphere, but hey… it could be worse.

"Smile!" I hear this annoying piece of crap with a camera say to me.

My eyes are assaulted by this blindingly bright light from his digital camera. I place my tan hands up over my face to avoid the blinding light. Ugh, I'm talking to someone for crying out loud since I had to do a science fair project for extra credit.

"Back off, Eric!" I hear Chris say.

"Idiot! We are under fluorescent lights for god's sake!" Cordelia shouts.

Is that all she cares about? My question would be why the hell is he snapping so many pictures of me and other girls that are fairly good looking? It's creepy and it's not like the school newspaper is coming out with an issue labeled: High School Prostitutes.

"Come on, the camera loves you two." He says continuing his picture snapping aggressively.

"I thought yearbook nerds didn't come out of hibernation till the spring." Cordelia says as I move away from the line of the camera.

I really don't want to be in anymore of his pictures because quite frankly he creeps me out. Cordelia maybe fearless when it comes to these types because perhaps she's used to them, but I'm not and I don't want to deal with Eric any longer.

"It's for my private collection." He says taking more pictures of Cordelia.

Then enters my sister and Eric takes a picture of her and she's not even effected by it. What's wrong with her? Is she normally harassed this way? I know she was pretty popular at Hemery High, but seriously… any sane person would react to a flash of light from a camera hitting you in the face.

"Coming through! Hey Willow, it's the Bat Signal." She says.

"Okay. Thanks, Chris, for the tip." She says and begins to walk away.

Those two leave heading off towards the library and soon enough Cordelia follows. So, I'm left standing alone with Chris and Eric. I can feel the perverted camera man's eyes on me and me alone as his eyes longer in three places: my breasts, my butt, and my front. I can feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment as I try not to notice, but it's getting to the point where I either need to leave or smack him across the face.

Of course, I choose to leave trying not to break out into a run. Eric is just so creepy!

"Katherine is so fine. You know, she'd be just perfect for us…."

Perfect for _us_? What the hell is that pervert talking about? I am not going to be apart of an orgy with Chris and Eric. That's nasty. I may not be the most interesting person in the world, but I have standards… although Chris is an okay guy.

* * *

**•~xXx~•**

* * *

I'm walking with the Cordettes again. I'm not really listening because I don't want to put in the effort to and what they're talking about doesn't interest me in the slightest. I suppose I can't complain though; I'm making friends faster than I thought I would… that's proving true. These superficial girls are the queen bees.

"So, Katherine," Cordelia addresses me.

"Hm?" I say since I'm a little out of it.

"You should try out for some after school activities… like cheerleading!" She says. "Girls, wouldn't she be great as a cheerleader?!"

All of them nod. I'm not surprised, everyone listens to Cordelia and agrees with her; well, I wouldn't say they listen to her… it's more like they hear her. I'm no saint, I do the same thing… I don't listen and I barely even hear her. Either way, I and from what I can tell are not good friends.

"That is _so_ fetch!" Jenna says.

"Jenna! What is fetch?" Cordelia demands as we sit down at our lunch table.

"I don't know, it's like British slang or something." She says offhandedly and takes a bite of her apple.

Bored out of my mind, I start to twirl my spaghetti with my plastique fork. Am I going to make a real connection at this school? Or is this as good as it's going to get? I don't know and it's kind of depressing… I miss home.

"So, are you going to try out?" Cordelia asks me.

I look up and I see all the girls at the table looking at me apprehensively and I feel a little peer pressured. However, I remember doing gymnastics once when I was about seven years old and looking back now the accident is hilarious, but having something similar happen to me now… ooh, that'll be social suicide.

"I… um, I'm not very good at stuff like that." I say truthfully.

"Oh come on, I need a cheer buddy!" Cordelia begs with pout and her hands together in a pleading way.

The other girls are egging me on to do it too; wow, I guess I have no other choice when it comes to these people. I guess….

"Sure… I'll, um, give it a try." I say unconfidently.

It was a disaster! I failed so hard; I nearly took out Christina with my back flip and then almost broke my neck when the landing failed. I swear, I'm going to be the laughing stalk of tomorrow if someone tells… which they will. I know how high school works. People will be dying to spread any kind of rumors on anyone. _Fantastic_.

Now, I'm going through the parking lot swinging my keys with annoyance. Then when I reach my car, my keys fly during my last swing, and I groan in annoyance before I bend down and pick then up. However, when I grasp the cool metal of my key chain I see feet that belong to a man down the lot.

Oh crap! This is why I hate driving at night. Weirdos can come out at me and kill me. I swipe my keys and frantically begin to try to open the door. The keys are jiggling and jangling… then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Out of sheer panic and surprise I scream and go for a punch. However, my moves are countered: one hand is over my mouth and the other catches my fist. My breathing is irregular and my heart is pumping hard in my chest when my blue eyes are on a dark and rather handsome face. Immediately my face goes beet red.

"Buffy?" He says in confusion.

I struggle and get out of his grip. Okay, a hot stranger knows my sister… good for her, but… um… I'm a little nervous around him. He catches my punches like it's nothing, so I feel as if I can't protect myself if funky things go down.

"No. I'm her sister, Katherine." I say softly.

"Oh. I'm Angel… sorry for the… what just happened." He says rather lamely. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"She m-may be in the library." I says softly looking down whilst tapping my two pointer fingers together.

There's a short pause and during that pause I feel all sorts of awkward. He's an attractive older guy who touched me (even if it's not in a sexual way). I don't know what to do. Also, he's looking at me expectantly too.

"I can s-show you there." I say in a pathetically soft voice.

He lets me walk in front of him and I try not stumble in nervousness. Oh, did I tell you that I also am not comfortable because I'm in exercise clothes. You may think that's perfectly fine, but not in exercise clothing meant for hot summer days… like tonight. It consists of a sports bra, running shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes. I know, I know, if I'm not comfortable in it why did I wear it, right? Well, I'm only uncomfortable when guys are involved; there aren't any guys at cheer practice.

So, you see why I'm rather uncomfortable around Angel right now… more than usual.

"H-here, it is." I say lamely as I enter the library after he holds the door open for me.

Four heads pop up. So, as the door shuts behind Angel I slip behind him using his large body to cover up my smaller one. I don't like the way Xander looks at me like that it's as if he's undressing me. It doesn't make me happy and it makes me regret offering and showing Angel to the library.

"Angel." Buffy says softly.

"B-bye." I say softly.

I then slip out of the library not wanting to be caught up in this mess. I quickly leave the school not wanting to linger. I want to take a shower, brush my fluffy blonde hair, cuddle in my bed, and go to sleep.

* * *

**•~xXx~•**

* * *

Yep, it's all entirely awkward. Cordelia is bringing it up with Harmony, Nicki, Jenna, and Alexa laughing happily. I try my best to ignore them as we walk. I'm not exactly happy right now… I don't like having people laughing at me and bringing up my blunders. It's not fun and it's not funny… for me at least.

That's when I feel a small hand pull me away from the crowd walking to their morning classes. I blink at my sister and just stare blankly at her.

"Katherine… um… we need to talk." She looks nervous.

"Okay, so talk." I says in a normal voice without my expression changing in the slightest.

"You shouldn't go out. You shouldn't be alone. And don't, whatever you do, go into dark and empty places." She says.

My blonde eyebrows crease. Is she serious? She's acting really weird. Why would she tell me this? What's so different from any other day of the week for me to be on my guard and not going out?

"Buffy, what's going on?" I ask with concern growing.

"I-I can't tell you." She says uncomfortably.

A long and exaggerated sigh escapes my lips before leaving. Nope, I'm not dealing with anymore of her secrets… I'm not heading her warning either. I mean, I've got stuff to do and friends to make. If she isn't going to tell me what this big 'danger' is then I can't believe her. It's as simple as that.

"What did she want?" Cordelia says sounding disgusted.

"Hell if I know." I say shrugging as we keep walking.

Tonight's the big game and there's bound to be lots of guys there. Ooh, if my extreme shyness doesn't put them my whore look could woo them.

I'm dressed in a casual and short dress that's sleeveless. It's strapless, heart shaped, the design is a bunch shapes with the colors orange, dark blue, and white and it stops right beneath my breasts. The rest of it is down to the half way point of my thighs and it's dark blue. I pair it with my black, thin, and slightly heeled combat boots. Then my chunky bracelets.

"I feel so pretty, witty, and _gaaaaayyyyy~_." I sing to my mirror before I giggle at myself.

When I'm not afraid of being socially hated and around cute boys… I'm rather goofy.

"Bye Mom, I'm going out. I love you." I say before leaving.

"Wait Katherine—"

I'm leaving quickly. I don't want the speech about 'being careful and stay away from the boys'. I've heard it a million times from my Dad when he used to care and before he dumped me with my Mom and sister. Yeah, Daddy's Little Girl got kicked out of the castle, so she's a independent girl with trust issues. Go figure.

"Hey Harmony." I say and I can tell by the way her eyes are sweeping up and down my body in a calculating way she's assessing her 'competition'.

I can tell that's jealousy and a bit of judgy-ness in her eyes. Oh well, she's not my problem. I sit down next to her, crossing my leg over the other, and begin to watch the game. I don't like football, but I enjoy hanging out with people at the games. I'll never flip the channel to ESPN to watch it… no, just no.

As the game continues Sunnydale's I would join in with the 'boos' and the 'woo-hoos' until for some odd reason Xander plops down right beside me. My face is blossoming red and I can feel this uncomfortableness. It's mostly due to the fact that he puts his arm around me well mostly the back of the chair and kind of leans in close. Uh-oh.

"'Sup, Kitty Kat?" He says. "Miss me?"

Harmony says. "Ugh, got lost Harris."

Jenna, Alexa, and Nicki aren't impressed either. I can tell they're half expecting me to tell him to get lost and yet the other half knows I'm pathologically shy when it comes to boys around my age.

"Can't do. My girl, Kat, needs my protection." He says squeezing my shoulder and it's dangerously close to my breast.

That's not okay. Not at all. And I know I'm not being paranoid when I think this. Suddenly, like lightening, I stand to my feet and knock his cup of popcorn out of his hand. My heart is hammering as I straighten the creases in my dress.

"I-I'm gonna get a soda." I say and I continue before Xander can say something. "Alone."

I scurry off to the snack bar outside of the stands trying to clear my head and get some proper air. I sigh as I notice that the concessions are closed until intermission or half time or whatever it's called. I'm not a sports girl.

Suddenly, I see Eric approaching me and one of my brows raise in question.

"Um, h-hi, Eric." I say awkwardly and quietly.

"Son of a bitch, it's my lucky day." He says licking the bottom of his lip creepily.

Without any sort of warning or even permission he grabs me by my arm.

"W-what are you doing?!" I exclaim.

"Oh come on, don't fight me, baby."

Ew… ew, just no. That's gross. Okay, that's the green light to go for some self defense. Quickly, as I'm pulling back from his surprisingly strong grip I pull out my good ol' pepper spray.I aim for the eyes and before he can do anything I get him.

"ARGH AHAHAAAHH!" He screams in pain.

Then I use my tiny purse by swinging it around to gain some momentum and whack him hard across his face. I don't like hurting people, but rather his bits than mine.

I hear a snap of a twig behind me and I turn around panting slightly with my pepper spray aimed high and ready for use. However, I see Chris putting his hands up in surprise and surrender.

"C-chris? What's with y-you and your friend Eric t-trying stuff on me?" I say not lowering my best way of defending myself.

"Please, Katherine, put that down. I-I'm not going to hurt you." He says.

I don't. I don't trust him.

"Y-you know I d-don't think that—" I'm cut off mid-sentence when my sister comes with a flying kick right to Chris' head.

I'm so surprised that I end up back up into the bleachers. That sure is a nifty and unexpected move right there. Then as I'm backed up Willow and Xander show up and distract her. I can't hear what they're saying, but I'm too freaked out to say or do anything at the moment.

Then I feel a hand swipe over my mouth and another loop around my waist. I scream, but it's drowned out by the cheering crowd as I'm pulled deeper into the bleachers….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Oh, I must have hit my head or something. I can feel this pressure and throbbing at my temple. What happened and where am I? I slowly try to open my eyes, but they're all bleary, so I blink a good few times. My sight is met with a grey color scheme and a high ceiling.

I turn my head around frantically and I see Eric who has some seriously irritated eyes and a bruise beginning to form on his cheek. Ooh, I got him good. Even if this guy is a total creep… I-I can't help but feel bad for him.

"E-Eric, what's going on? Wh-why am I st-strapped to this ta-table? H-help out here." I say a bit feebly.

"You see my face? I had to flush out my eyes for about an hour before I could _see_ again. Bitch, I'm not helping you. In fact, I'm kinda glad I'm going to chop your head off… even if I have to reach that pretty little head of yours to another body. Thus you're gonna live."

My eyes are as wide as saucers before I begin to freak out. I thought this jack ass was just a flaming pervert, but now he's a murderer. He's going to chop my head off and I can't do anything about it 'cause I'm strapped to an operating table. Of course, I'm struggling pitifully trying to break free.

"Nguh!" I grunt as I'm trying to work my muscles into at least loosening these bindings.

Suddenly, a roaring and fantastically loud scream rips from my throat. It causes this zombie freak to back up in surprise and Eric to drop his tools to cover his ears. I continue to scream as puts his meaty hand over my mouth.

"Gah! You're going to split my eardrums. Scream all you want, but we're in an abandoned building." Eric smirks.

I continue to scream.

"Alright, that's enough!" He says lifting a metal thing.

I stop and whine as I try to calm my racing heart in my chest. This man in front of me that looks like he'd fit in with _Army Darkness_. My blue eyes are still wide and fearful… who wouldn't be scared of this guy.

"Hi, Katherine, isn't it? Sorry, this is gotta happen to you. But, you're just so beautiful…, so I hope you can forgive me." He attempts to stroke my face but I move out of his reach and he in turn makes a face as well. "You won't feel that way when you're going to be just like me."

His eyes are sweeping all over my tan body making me feel really uncomfortable and exposed.

"What makes you say that?" I say choosing to look at the ceiling instead of his face so I won't be over come by fear.

"You and I can hide together, so you won't have any other choice."

I close my eyes trying to calm down. I'm going to die because Eric the Butcher I pepper sprayed not that long ago is about to cut my head off, copy and paste me to god knows what so I can become this unknown man's zombie bride. How can I calm down from _that_?!

"She's beautiful." He says and my eyes crack open.

"Ah-ah, it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom."

Another scream rips from my lips as my eyes witness what's beneath the white sheet that zombie man pulls back. It's a bunch of parts from the female anatomy put together. I don't want to be attached to that!

Then the door is bust in and here comes in my sister. Relief floods through me; she's been expelled for some heavy duty fighting at Hemry… and burning down the gymnasium.

"Buffy! Help me!" I scream.

As Buffy looks down at me Eric heaves the surgical saw across at her. Buffy neatly catches it by the handle in midair. And Eric— ever the coward— flees into a corner and ducks. Buffy ignores him and then turns to the zombie man.

"Daryl, listen, I know who you are. Your brother sent me to stop you." She says.

Daryl says. "He wouldn't do that. My brother loves me."

I thrash some more to try and break free from the crazy sons of bitches. I can't stay like this… I won't die because he wants a zombie bride. Nope, this is not how Katherine is leaving this world. Nope. Nada.

"Don't worry, Katherine, I'm going to get you out of there."

"No, I'm not finished with her."

Daryl picks up another blade from the surgical tray, starts towards me. Buffy runs, somersaults over the table with that disgusting patched up body lies on, kicking Daryl back and away from me. He's up again in an instant. He punches Buffy hard causing her to go back into the gurney. She sends it rolling across the room. It hits the gas can and generator. Then the can topples and spills some gas.

"Buffy! Are you alright?!"

"I won't live alone!" Daryl exclaims.

At that moment, Eric makes a break for the door. Daryl grabs him by the scruff of the neck thus yanking him back towards the large zombie man.

He continues. "You have to help me!"

"Let go!"

Furious, Daryl hurls Eric into the wall by the door and knocks him unconscious. Buffy starts towards me again, but Daryl lunges at her. She catches him with a roundhouse kick that sends him reeling. He plows into a table, knocking the bunsen burner to the ground. It falls right into a pool of gas. As the bunsen burner flame ignites it, setting a fire in the middle of the room Xander rushes in.

"Buffy!" He exclaims.

"Get Katherine!" She says.

He goes to the gurney, skirting around the flames. He starts to unties me— coping a feel no less— then Daryl grabs a huge bottle of chemicals and hurls it at Buffy. I see it out of the corner of my eye. She ducks but the chemicals hit the wall and burst into flame, creating a wall of fire, and cutting Xander and I off from the door.

Buffy rains blows on Daryl

Suddenly, the rest of the group arrives. They react to the carnage and flames. No way can they get to Xander and I on this stupid thing. Willow and Giles pull the unconscious Eric out of the room. Sure, worry about that pervert that was going to cut my head off….

Xander looks around and he's obviously thinking. He grabs the gurney, gives it a massive shove.

"No! No! Stop!" I shout closing my eyes in fear.

He then dives on top of me as the table rolls back through the wall of flames and to the door with the others. I can feel his heavy presence on my body and I feel so weird as he heavily breath on my neck whilst he crushes me slightly.

Soon enough he peels himself off of my body as I cough for breath. I don't miss the way he slowly does so and his eyes travel everywhere along my body. I just thank the lord my legs are together and were strapped together.

I sit up and cough up so much smoke and try to regain my breath and rid this horrible pain my chest. Damn smoke.

My sister has _a lot_ of explaining to do when we get home.

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait for this update, but I hope I didn't disappoint any of you readers out there. :—)**

**So, if you have any thoughts to express be sure to review. :—D**


End file.
